A Girl Can Change
by fan-fic-writer-uk
Summary: When Jill walks back into his life Chris believes that they can both return to how their relationship was before the incident of Raccoon city. But Jill's changed & Chris must realise that she is no longer the girl he once knew & she doesn't want his love


Category: Resident Evil Title: A Girl Can Change Author: fan_fic_writer_uk Email: fan_fic_writer_uk@yahoo.co.uk Rating: G (at least for now, probably unlikely to go up...I think) Language: English  
  
Note: Nope don't own RE (bet that gave you a heart attack)  
  
a/n Hey all. Another angsty style fic from me, in keeping with the genre which around practically all my other RE fics are to be found. This one as you already know from the summary is Chris/Jill based but of course there's going to be much more than that. I really don't want to reveal any more so your going to have to read it lol. Not sure exactly how many chapters this is going to be.. it can kind of be either a few or many... I'll just have to see how I feel about it when I progress with it.  
  
Chapter One: The Surface Can be Deceiving  
  
Note: *text*= Jill's thoughts ^text^- Chris's thoughts (reference for this and later chapters) ***  
  
"Jill" The voice was barely more than a mummer amongst the other squeals of delight and elated welcomes that noisily filled the airport arrival lounge but she heard it. How could she not, the voice was far, far too familiar to be forgotten and far too urgent to be ignored. Letting herself one last deep intake of breath as she composed herself Jill turned towards the voice, a smile already on her face. Her eyes meeting his in barely a split second and within another she was instantly running towards him, her backpack and luggage weighing her down only fractionally. "Chris" She cried joyously as her arms met his and wrapped around his body in an all too friendly gesture. Those arms, they were so nice, and the body, that body was so inviting as he hugged her deeply into it. She could have stayed attached to him for hours, like before, but she forced herself not to, she wouldn't melt into them, not here, not now, she couldn't. Pushing herself out of the embrace and slightly back from him she quipped to break the ice "Glad to see you followed it's instructions and applied liberal use of the deodorant" as she mock coughed and spluttered. He just grinned further, he always did that whenever she made a joke about him, that was one of the little things she still remembered about him and his habits. "Yeah, I guess I did use a little too much" he said his face slightly flushed, but all she noticed were the man's eyes that rested intensely upon her. Pausing only briefly he said relieved "Jill it's so good to see you". The '..and safe' didn't even need to be added it was of course what he really meant. She smiled good naturedly, nodding "You too partner" the woman retorted using his old name for her back on the STARS team. STARS... the time there held a lot of memories for the two.. it wasn't something she wanted to think about right now though, definitely not now. The next few moments slowly went into gradual silence as each spent them studying the others complexion, seemingly as if trying to see if their companion had visibly changed in their own absence. *He's just the same old Chris* Jill thought looking into his eyes, which to that day still seemed to be able to control her with little more than a glance. Eventually the moment was over and he opened his mouth, presumably to speak, but was suddenly, and certainly loudly, interrupted.  
  
"Jilly" the girlish voice almost screamed above the others, even though it's speaker was the other side of the room. The woman in question snapped herself away from the eyes before her to focus more on the actual face instead. "Oh God... please tell me it's not true.. she's still following you around? " Jill asked, a pretend note of pleaing and disgust deliberately obvious in her voice. "Like a puppy" Chris remarked with equally matched pretence of regret and sadness. "More like the plague" Jill quickly replied. Chris chuckled as she said this, another effect Jill always had had on him since... well since they'd meet. It soon died down though when Rebecca actually reached them. "Jilly" She practically screeched again as she firmly wrapped herself around Jill in a way, way too over-enthusiastic bear hug. "Rebecca...so good to see you" Jill said, making slight choking sounds tactfully so that only Chris would understand their meaning and hear them. She meant it though, like Chris she loved Rebecca despite her childish ways... probably actually for them come to think of it. Finally Rebecca let her out of her death-like grip and stood back, still beaming, now to reveal the other two people standing patiently behind her. Chris taking the initiative introduced them. "Well Jill this is Leon". The youngish man took a few steps forward to shyly shake her hand, smiled and he did so and mumbled some sort of a greeting. Jill had already heard about him, the RPD rookie, from the E- mails between her and Chris that had only started up again in the past few weeks... since her return from her 'field trip'. "..and you already know Claire" he continued as the other girl... well actually now more of a woman, gracefully bounded forward and hugged Jill in an affectionate embrace. "Wow you've grown kid" Jill joked, referring to the visits that a younger Claire had used to make to Raccoon city just when she had started college. ... Raccoon city, even a tiny reminder of it still hurt Jill, what had happened there was still with her, and the horror of it would never shift or lessen from her soul. *Not now* she reflected *Not with them here.. got to put on a smile*. "I'm sorry to see that you've still to learn any manners Miss Valentine" Claire frostily joked. "Well I guess I should get a role model like you so obviously have" Jill replied humorously.  
  
Laughter, that was something that Jill's life had be devoid of for a while now, not exactly surprising considering it's events. Perhaps in the past she could have consoled herself with this friendly banter, but no more. Horror, disgust, fear, anger... and all the other feelings she had felt in the past few months, they had changed her, right from the soul up. Maybe superficially she seemed the same person but she wasn't. That previous innocent, naive old Jill was dead, and a new one had risen to take it's predecessors place. This trip was going to be eventful, Jill already knew that much and had prepared for it. The rest of the group however, well really him, was soon going to be making some new discoveries about her.. and they were unlikely to be for the better, quite the reverse in fact.. but it had to be done.  
  
"Well I see travel has failed to limit your wardrobe" Chris said smiling as he look at the bags that Jill's more than strong enough frame was supporting. "Oh so apparently a girl can't be a 'criminal' and look good at the same time?" Jill asked rhetorically. She paused and then said "So you 'gentlemen' aren't going to offer to take my bags like you should? And I've not got any manners?". Hurriedly of course Leon and Chris attempted to relieve her of her luggage but Jill was having none of it. "Oh no I wouldn't want you to feel forced into it, I couldn't have that" she said completely taking advantage of their embarrassment. Claire giggled, noticing for herself on a more deeper level that for the first time in weeks, or even months Chris seemed happy. She could see first-hand exactly how much he cared for Jill without the cloud of youth that had merely labeled her as 'his girlfriend'. Now she saw how his eyes shone and his face seemed locked in a permanent smile in her company, she was definitely the woman for him as far as Chris was concerned, Claire could tell. However little did she know that Jill didn't exactly mirror those feelings, not any more, everything was different.  
  
"So you guys, did remember the car, or am I going to have to walk as well?" Jill remarked keeping her control over the boys shame. "Oh no we've got it, Chris had us all up very early this morning" Rebecca piped up "He went all around the apartment telling us to hurry up or he was leaving without us.." a well aimed nudge quickly shut her up, however but not without an "Oooh, well I didn't know". Chris by now was resembling a rather beetroot shade of red as he tried to laugh it off. Jill just politely pretended not to notice as she laughed along with him. It was becoming harder and harder she could see to do what she was going to have to do... she knew what was going to happen... she knew how he felt and what she meant to him. "So why don't we get going then" Claire said trying to distil the embarrassment Rebecca had caused Chris. So the group left the airport, each with a smile of a sort upon their face. Jill's somewhat painted one though was in stark contrast to Chris's. His was one that showed both inwardly as well as outwardly and the reason for this was simple. Jill was back and everything was going to be great for him now on with her by his side, he could do this.... how wrong he was to be.  
  
***  
  
a/n Okay I guess I was kind of light-hearted in that chapter but I'm sure you can see by the title the reasons for this. I also hope the angsty under/over tunes were also noticeable. This fic quite obviously is going to progress slowly into a more angsty state. Also I want to make a note that I might re-write parts of this and add more as I wrote this kind of quick and thus it is prehaps my best work (excuses excuses I know). Well just tell me what you think and I guess I'll continue like a good author of course should.  
  
Dan 


End file.
